The Predator vs Isaac Clarke
Space Engineers already have it rough, being put in charge of maintaining and keeping care of the massive and expensive stations they are placed in. Unfortunately for them, sometimes nature and/or Alien cultures don't give two damns about their jobs and today that exact situation is about to happen as Dead-Space's hardened combat engineer is about to confront a legendary hunter: The Predator!! The Interlude (Cue Interlude Track 1) Aboard the The Sprawl, atop the remains of Saturn's moon: Titan (during the Necromorph infestation) What used to be a interplanetary habitat full of life, was now a desolate and devastated void, topped with an icing of death and mechanical decay. However, among the dead and the undead, one very alive and somewhat healthy man roamed around, with a vital mission in mind: To find The Marker and remove it from existence. The Marker was the monolith responsible for the hellish Necromorph outbreak, and Isaac Clarke was caught in the middle of it all. The former engineer of the now-decommisioned USG Ishimura, ''wandered around the isolated halls of what used to be a hospital. Though he was a skilled engineer and a survivor of the outbreak within the ''Ishimura, no way in hell would Isaac survive in the tight confines of the straightjacket he was currently wearing. He may have freed his arms, but any Necromorph at this point would tear him to shreds and no flashlight would able to stop it. Isaac: There has to be something I can work with around here. He kept his voice on a low pitch. Roaming around in a deathly environment does that to you. It's how he survived Ishimura ''without any weapons and equipment so what's stopping him from using the same tactic as before? However, unbeknownst to the engineer, a much greater threat than the mindless Necromorphs was also wandering around The Sprawl, and it's arrival has already spelled the death of many civilians and station personnel. From out of nowhere, several loud clicking sounds echoed all throughout the station, reaching the ears of Mr. Clarke in the most inopportune time possible. ''Isaac: What the hell was that?! Bad time to both raise his voice and look out a window as several Slasher Necromorphs glacned up from their daily meal of Human flesh and found fresh meat. At the same time, Isaac had born witness to a masked figure rip a squad of CEC personnel to oblivion. Isaac: Holy shit... The Slashers screamed at him and, in a panic, he turned around, found a room door, and burst inside it. He quickly closed the door behind him and barred it shut with a couple of chairs and a table for good measure. Luck has blessed Isaac as he scanned the room and saw half a dozen monitors situated above a panel. Isaac: Must be for security. He approached the monitors, placing his flashlight atop the panel. His eyes darted from one monitor from another, intent on finding out who the hell that new Necromorph was. The masked figure entered the view of the monitors and, as if it knew that it was being observed, gazed up at it. Isaac: That's no Necromorph I've seen before! The new Alien turned his attention away from the surveillance camera and, as one of the other monitors revealed, entered combat with a dozen Necromorphs. Isaac could only watch on as the masked Alien absolutely annihilated the horrifying abominations with it's tri-claw and shoulder-mounted plasma cannon. Isaac: That is definitely NOT a Necromorph. Banging on the door interrupted his train of thought. He gazed to the room door, it was being pounded on by very persistent Slashers. Isaac: Oh god. There better be something I can us-'' (Cue Interlude Track 2) His eyes wandered over to a shiny pod off in the corner of the room. A familiar three blue lights were gleaming with life. ''Isaac: Huh. Luck be a lady. A couple of minutes later The Slashers finally broke through the barricade. They were rewarded with a wave of bullets to the mouth and, not a moment later, fell to the floor lifeless as a result. One of them started to crawl away, but Isaac was not gonna have any of that. With a strong stomp, the engineer crushed the horror's head to bloody bits, then sighed in relief. Clad in the CEC Engineering Suit and armed with a Pulse Rifle, Isaac's helmet lights shone brightly in the dark, damp hallway of the dilapidated hospital. Isaac: Feels good to be back. His relief was cut short when the window just across the hall suddenly shattered and a huge, hulking blur entered the hospital hallway. Isaac: So it found me. Shit. With a click of it's gauntlet device, The Predator's cloaking wore off, revealing the monstrous and legendary hunter of the final frontier. The Predator: (clicking noises). It brought out it's Plasma Caster and aimed it at the engineer. Simply put, it had come here looking for more trophies to add to it's grisly collection. A worthy Human warrior's skull would do just perfectly. Isaac brought up his Pulse Rifle, not one to back down from confrontation. Isaac: Come at me, you one ugly motherfucker! HERE WE GOOO!!!!!!! (Cue Battle Track) Before Isaac could even squeeze the trigger of his Pulse Rifle, The Predator's Plasma Caster fired a trio of plasma blasts. The engineer was forced to hide behind an overturned wheelchair and the plasma blasts whizzed past him and struck the end of the hallway behind him. The Predator: (amused clicking noises). Isaac rose up from his pseudo barrier and fired a burst of bullets. The Predator sidestepped and it's Plasma Caster returned fire. Isaac leapt to the side as his barrier became riddled with sizzling holes. Isaac: Holy shit. Acknowledging his enemy's powerful weapon, Isaac aimed and fired his Pulse Rifle at the Alien, rushing at it while doing so. Despite it's rather light yet durable armour, The Predator was unable to react fast enough and took the brunt of the assault, even covering it's face with it's arm to make sure it evaded being shot in the head. By the time it brought it's arm down, Isaac was flying at it, his suit's jet-boots propelling him forward. He smacked The Predator in it's helmeted face with the butt of his rifle, following up with a right hook and then an gripped his weapon with both hands and, in an upwards motion, slammed it against his enemy's jaw. However, The Predator was unfazed by the attacks, and, from underneath it's helmet, just glared at the engineer, amused by his display of courage. Isaac: Oh fuck... The Alien hunter kicked Isaac in the chest, sending him flying all the way to his end of the hallway, crashing through a door and into a door in the process. Isaac staggered up and found himself disarmed of his rifle. It was laying by The Predator's feet and was soon crushed in half by said feet. He scanned the room he was within, his eyes darting around in desperation. They wandered over to a spilled rack of umbrellas and his mind lightened with a bright idea. Activating his RIG's Grabity Tether, Isaac pointed beam of energy at one of the umbrella and it shot forward and hovered it front of his right arm, where the Gravity Tether was located. He turned it in his enemy's direction, who stopped it's slow approach at the sight of this. Isaac: Eat this freak! The umbrella was launched in a high speed at The Predator. But it's Plasma Caster had something else in mind. With a single plasma blast, the rain accessory was burned mid-air to ashes. This was merely a distraction! While this had occurred, several more of the umbrellas were propelled at the Alien hunter. The Predator: (roar of defiance). It propped out it's arm claw and slashed the umbrellas in half. Then it roared once again, this time as a challenge to the engineer. Isaac: Well that didn't work as well as I thought. He tethered a chair and launched it at The Predator before turning tail and jumping through the room's window and into the outside world. Through his thermo-vision, the Alien hunter had witnessed the escape attempt, quickly slicing the chair out of mid-air and breaking out into a wild sprint. Isaac, on the other hand, was now airborne, as one should after jumping out of a room window on the 4th floor in a 10 story building, but he had his trusty rocket boots to compensate. They flickered and surged to life, allowing the engineer to halt his descent and begin hovering. He spun around and saw his enemy staring down on him from the floor which he just recently dove out of. The Predator: (angered clicking noises). The Alien's Plasma Caster reactivated and sent of volley of plasma blasts down at his prey. Isaac: Damn it! Doesn't it ever give up?! Isaac turned around and propelled himself towards the nearby Concourse shopping mall. Unfortunately for the engineer, the mall was visibly swarming with dozens of horribly deformed horrors of flesh and blood, many of whom glanced up to see the newcomer slowly coming closer and closer. Isaac: Ah shit. Necromorphs of all kinds roared and screamed in a ravenous fury, although this was cut short when Isaac used the Gravity Tether to grab and launch a red propane tank at the thick cluster of deformed abominations. The canister exploded upon impact, turning a multitude of the monstrosities to piles of sizzling ash. Isaac touched down on the mall grounds turned around to face the hospital. He squinted his eyes and found that his opponent had disappeared. Isaac: (breath of relief). Finally... Motherfucker gave up. His relief was cut short when a faint THUD was heard in the distance. His eyes wandered from the 4th floor of the medical building and to the ground floor of the mall. In the distance, light shone in a wavy pattern, revealing the Alien hidden in the darkness. The Predator: (roar of annoyance). The Predator charged forward, slashing any Necromorphs dumb enough to get caught in it's warpath. Isaac turned tail and began running, retrieving a Plasma Cutter from a dead CEC personnel's hands as he did so. The chase was on! Plasma fire whizzed in the air, tearing apart the occasional unlucky Necromorph. Isaac's Plasma Cutter clicked empty and he tossed it at a nearby Necromorph, knocking the horror's head clean off. He activated his suit's rocket boosters again and propelled himself forward. The Predator: (roar of anger). The Predator's Plasma Caster aimed and fired another plasma blast while The Predator itself tore a Slasher in half with it's arm-claw. The plasma blast got lucky and scored a hit directly on Isaac's right leg, disabling the leg's rocket booster and sending the engineer hurtling into a vending machine. Isaac staggered up and was rewarded with a kick to the stomach, launching and embedding himself into a wall. He unearthed himself just in time to prevent certain death via plasma fire. Looking down, Isaac found several pieces of broken glass by his feet. Using his Gravity Tether, the engineer sent the glass shards flying in his enemy's direction as a distraction while he ran off, in search of a new weapon. As predicted, The Predator easily swiped the broken glass out of the air, but by then, Isaac had already escaped. The Predator: (roar of defiance). The Predator picked it's pace, enabling his cloaking as he did so. Isaac ran through a wide hallway, dodging attacks, pushing away much bigger Necromorphs and stomping on the occasional Necromorph on the ground. He kept running, glancing back to make sure that his Alien hunter enemy was still coming after him. Imagine his surprise when he found that no one was following him save for the fleshy abominations he had attracted. Isaac stepped to a halt when he found himself face-to-face with a window. The space outside seemed like paradise for the rugged survivor. Isaac: You've got to be kidding me. He turned around, his vision filed with Necromorphs slowly coming in for the kill. Hope was dim for the engineer, but he wasn't gonna go down without a fight. He gravity tethered a fallen metal pole and gripped it. Isaac: Come at me you mot-'' Suddenly a bright light shone from behind the engineer, blinding the Necromorphs as well as The Predator who was hidden behind the horde of horrors. Isaac, puzzled by this occurrence, faced back and was also blinded by a bright, dazzling light. 'CEC Pilot: Isaac Clarke. You are under arrest for breaking out of your designated medical area. Come quietly or we will use harmful force.' ''Isaac: (The CEC?! Now?!) Fuck off! CEC Pilot: You've made your last choice, Clarke! The CEC Gunship opened fire, destroying the windows as well as the majority of the Necromorph horde that had chased after Isaac. Isaac himself dove down on the ground. He glanced up and found an extremely convenient Line Gun in the hands of a dead CEC soldier. The Predator roared in challenge, unveiling itself of it's cloaking device and returning fire with it's Plasma Caster. A couple of the shots broke through the cockpit and decimated the pilot, who slumped forward dead. The Gunship suddenly flew forward and crashed into the mall while The Predator dodged to the side to prevent a certain death by crushing. Both fighters stood up at the same time, but it was Isaac who got the first move off. He aimed his Gravity Tether and shot off a blue beam which struck The Predator. Now covered in the same blue light, the Alien hunter moved as though it was on the surface on the Moon itself. In other words, slow as shit. Isaac: Gotcha! The engineer aimed and fire several shots from his Line Gun, each shot cutting through a different part of his enemy. Once the Stasis had worn off, The Predator roared once more. Then fell apart quite literally, the bloody pieces that once formed it's massive bulky body. Isaac panted and breathed heavily and his suit's helmet retracted back, revealing the rugged face of a outbreak survivor. Isaac: Fuckin Aliens... DBX!!! The Aftermath Isaac sat down, his helmet reforming and shielding his face, and sighed. Blood covered much of his suit and stained the walls all around the engineer. Isaac: (sigh of exasperation). Another outbreak? Who could've caused it? Suddenly his head ached as if a truck had run it over, and he began having flashbacks of the first outbreak as well as hallucinations where the malevolent Marker was seen. Isaac slumped forward, holding his head with both hands. Isaac: Argh... Get out of my head already! Having spoken those words, his head cleared but the pain lingered uninvitingly. Isaac stood up, equipping his Line Gun and checking it for ammo. Isaac: The Marker. Where could it be? Isaac glanced down at his dead enemy before walking away, his suit helmet's headlights dimly illuminating the now desolate mall of The Sprawl. Next DBX!! The Result The winner is... Isaac Clarke!!! Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check out these other pages: TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheOneLegend TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page] Have a good day/night!!!- TheOneLegend :)Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:Sci-Fi themed Death Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:What-If? DBXs Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Science themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies